1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop computer, specifically to a liquid crystal display computer with a movable rear housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional desktop computer is shown to comprise a main computer housing 12, a computer monitor 10, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, a computer keyboard 16, a computer mouse 18, and a speaker unit 20. The different components of the conventional desktop computer are generally separate from each other, thereby resulting in many inconveniences to the user. For example, the conventional desktop computer occupies a relatively large amount of space on a desk when in use. In addition, a large amount of time and effort is required to move all of the components of the conventional desktop computer from one place to another.
Therefore, an all-in-one desktop LCD computer made by assembling all components has been developed. The popular desktop LCD computer mainly comprises a LCD monitor and a computer housing connected to the rear end of the monitor. The computer control devices such as a motherboard, a central processing unit (CPU), memory, etc., are installed in the computer housing. However, tools are necessary for disassembling the computer housing, thereby resulting in many inconveniences to the user when the LCD computer is in need of upgrade or repair. Therefore, the inconvenient assembling properties greatly reduce the value and useful life of computer products.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a desktop LCD computer with a movable rear housing to resolve the above-mentioned problems.
In a preferred embodiment of the claimed invention, the desktop computer comprises a base, a front housing, a display panel, a computer motherboard, and a rear housing. The front housing has a front end facing a user, a rear end, an upper end, a lower end, and further has a recess with an opening facing the rear end. The bottom side of the recess is positioned on the back of the front end of the front housing. The display panel is vertically mounted in the front end of the front housing, and the computer motherboard is vertically mounted on the bottom side of the front housing recess and electrically connected with display panel. The rear housing is mounted on the rear end of the front housing for covering the recess on the rear end of the front housing.
In contrast to the prior desktop LCD computer, the desktop LCD computer of the claimed invention has a modular design including a planar display, a host, and a storage device incorporated with a conveniently assembled housing. Therefore, the repair process of the product is substantially simplified and damages to other units during the repair process are prevented. In addition, the desktop LCD computer of the claimed invention extends the lifetime of the product, offers more flexibility when upgrading, and improves customer service.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.